Sometimes we can’t see what's right in front of us
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Mac & Danny Danny’s day goes from bad to worse when wakes up covered in blood and no memory of the night before, but it get worse when a case threats to unearth the secret he’s been hiding. Slash, Femslash, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming
1. Prologue

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us

**Pairings: **Mac & Danny some Mac & Danny & Don

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Mentions of Vegas, Miami and NCIS

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Blood letting, Blood Drinking and Vampirism

**Series:**Blood Rage Series

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Summery: **Danny's day goes from bad to worse when wakes up covered in blood and no memory of the night before, but it get worse when a case threats to unearth the secret he's been hiding. 

**Chapter Summery: **The night before

**Authors Note:**

Right this is for the most part AU, it is set around an old series I wrote years ago called The Blood Rage series, which I am now reposting so if anyone is interested in it email me and I'll give you the site address when I repost it. Those you don't have to read it to understand this, I only decided to try writing this after I've read so many strange fic's like the Dragon series, Dragon Tec Series and so on. But when I reread some of my old stuff I realised that Mac & Danny came close to two old characters out of my Blood rage series so I thought I'd try it.

So her it goes enjoy.

Plus This will also crossover with the Miami and NCIS versions I'm doing (not sure yet if I will do a CSI one but we will see, let me know what you think?)

**Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us**

Prologue

Burning, pounding, hot, powerful, and alive. The beat drove him over the edge outside the night air was cool, inside he was burning up. His mind was a blur of primal heat through the haze he realized he was no longer alone.

"Up for some fun baby?"

He growled low and primal, he could feel the beast within staring, awaking. Turing to face the stranger he followed him into the ally way, it got hot and heavy as he felt his hold slipping. Suddenly he could taste it, the warm coppery taste of blood as it flowed from the wound he could feel the heat surge through his veins.

The need to feel this became more and more unbearable as he drained deeper, suddenly he stopped as his mind cleared and he pulled free quick enough to see the stranger fall. A secrete trip to the hospital brought the nights fun to a close as he drove back to his apartment barely aware of his surroundings before the whole world faded to black.


	2. Out of control

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title: **Sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us

**Pairings: **Mac & Danny some Mac & Danny & Don

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Mentions of Vegas, Miami and NCIS

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning, Blood letting, Blood Drinking and Vampirism

**Series: **Blood Rage Series

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **Season 1

**Summery: **Danny's day goes from bad to worse when wakes up covered in blood and no memory of the night before, but it get worse when a case threats to unearth the secret he's been hiding.

**Chapter Summery: **Danny's world starts to fall apart

**Authors Note:**

Out of control

The morning sun brought pain and discomfort for Detective Danny Messer, his head pounded as he headed to his bathroom in search of some painkiller or alcohol. Finding a bottle of aspirin Danny swallowed the pills like there was no tomorrow before complaining to himself.

_Come on Messer why do you do this to yourself? Mac's never going to look at you that way not with all that you're hiding. Give up and do what's right for the world before you get in to deep._

Groaning once again Danny slammed the cabinet door and tried to cool his face in the sink, drying up he put on his glasses and went to leave when he caught site of himself in the cabinet mirror.

"FUCK, SHIT, HOLY CRAP, you really done in this time Messer" Danny growled at himself.

Danny stood staring at himself in the mirror, still dressed in his clothing from the night before his white vest was stained red as was his teeth, mouth and goatee. Frantically washing himself Danny almost had a heart attack when his door when.

_Fuck that's going to be Don, what the fuck am I going to do? Ok Messer calm down you've lived through worse_

Getting dressed he through his clothing into the hamper and calmly opened the door.

"Hey Danny whatya doin' in here? I knew you were a sound sleeper but this?" asked Don as Danny followed him down the hall

"Sorry Don, late night forgot to set the alarm" Danny answered he though he felt his heart pounding in his chest as looked at Flack but that was impossible.

"No problems Dano but remember what Mac's like when ya late? Come on Aden's in the car waiting for us" laughed Flack.

Most of the day past without incident for Danny as it was one of those rare slow days in New York, Danny was just about to relax when Mac came into the brake room.

"Danny we've got a John Doe in the hospital, dropped off last night and in a bad way he looks like he might have been connected to the serial we've been chasing" said Mac as Danny grabbed his kit and followed him.

It wasn't long later Danny's world started to fall apart, as they entered the room their John Doe was in Danny came face to face with the stranger from the night before. Leaving the room in a hurry Danny threw up in the nearest thing to him, the nurses watched as Mac came out and watched Danny.

"sorry Mac bad night, couldn't handle this but I'm fine now" said Danny as Mac just nodded and went back into the room.

"I'm fucked" sighed Danny as he headed back into the room.


End file.
